Time Can't Change A thief (Sly X OC)
by skywing8
Summary: (Third Installment In the A Thief Changed My life Series) Avery Miller Suffered a blow that caused her to lose all her memories of her Allusive boyfriend, Sly Cooper. But mysteriously she gets those memories back, and is sucked into the world of thieving and Saving Sly's family from a threat she is tied to.
1. The beginning

Time is... Weird. When time goes on, you can change. That's what happened to me. My name is Avery Miller, and this is my story. A while ago, I joined The Cooper gang in two capers. First to stop the klaww gang and destroy Clock-la. The second to retrieve my family's Stone, the Miller's Ruby. But towards the last caper I got amnesia, now living with Liam Captor and working as a cop. But somehow, all my memories came rushing back. Now I live as a thief in secret, still pretending to be a cop. Until that faithful day that changed everything.

"Elizabeth?" Liam asked, poking his head in our bedroom. I shared an apartment with him over the past few years, ever since the accident.

"Yes?" I asked, putting on my other heel. We were supposed to go to the fancy party that was being thrown at the new Museum run by Le paradox. What a strange name.

"We have to go or we'll be late." he said and I nodded, heading to the party. The place was packed; I recognizing several cops and criminals. Liam led me over to a familiar Fox.

"Carmelita!" I said happily. She smiled.

"Liz!" She hugged me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing well. I got a new partner."

"I heard. Is this him?" I pointed to the Raccoon next to her. He turned around, and sure enough, it was Sly Cooper.

"Yes. I'm Constable Cooper. But you may call me Sly, Miss-"

"Fox. Elizabeth Fox."

"It's a pleasure. Carmalita didn't tell me she had a sister."

"I'm adopted, obviously. But that's not the point. Welcome to interpol."

"Thank you. Shall we enjoy this party?"

"Yes." I smiled. After an hour of dancing, I excused myself to look at a dagger that was in a case. Most of the place was being guarded, which meant I couldn't sneak off. I sighed, Sly walking up to me.

"You seem to be interested in old relics, Elizabeth."

"I am. Especially Egyptian swords." I said, remembering the first time we met. There was a sparkle in his eyes, like he remembered.

"Is that so?" He asked

"That's about right, Ringtail." I smirked, going back to Liam. At least something good came out of this party.

When we returned home, I waited for liam to be asleep before logging into my theifnet chatroom. It was a longshot, but I messaged Bentley.

 _Whitekitty- Hey, Bentley. How you holding up?_

I silently prayed for him to respond. He finally did, I was exicted.

 _Cooldude-Is this Avery?_

 _Whitekitty- the one and only. Look, I got my memories back. All of them._

 _Cooldude- that's great! Is there somewhere we can meet?_

 _Whitekitty- how bout the old hideout?_

 _Cooldude- sounds great. Meet me there tommorow morning._

I logged off, smilling. This is going to be fun.


	2. Back in action

I entered the old hideout, remembering all the good times we've had here between jobs. Especially when I ran from Carmalita in Cairo and ended up joining the gang. I sighed, sitting at the table.

"What's going on Bentley?" I asked.

"Alot of things. First off, the Thevius Racconus is slowly losing pages."

"What?" I asked, running to it. Surely enough, the page's writing was dissapearing.

"I believe someone is messing with the ancestors." He said, turning to me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we have to go back in time. Luckily, I made a time machine. Murray is coming with the van, which we will use to travel in time."

"Whoah. Wait a minute. When did you have time to build a time machine and contact Murray?"

"I've had plenty of time."

"And you didn't contact me or sly?"

"Well, Sly is still faking amnesia."

"That ringtail was faking it?!" I exclaimed.

"Now Calm down Avery-"

"Calm down? He's with my _sister,_ Bentley. He left me for God knows how long, and never bothered to contact me." I said, sitting back down on the couch. Then Sly walked in.

"Avery?"

"Yes it's me!" I yelled, standing and walking to him.

"It's- great to see you!"

"Really? After all that time, that's all you have to say? You never changed, you no good, lying- Mmph!" I was cut off by him pulling me to him and kissing me. I soon melted into the kiss, missing the familiar touch. I broke away, red in the face and speechless.

"You never changed either, Miss Kitty. I can always make you speechless."

"S-shut up! I'm going to get my stuff. I'll be back." I huffed, walking out of the hideout and to my apartment. It was dark, which meant Liam would be asleep. I snuck inside, closing the window behind me. I went into the closet, changing into my black leggings, slim hoodie and combat boots. I grabbed my leg pouch and backpack; missing the feel of them. I also took my family staff, I putting it in the leg pouch. I placed a calling card on the bedside table, and snuck out the window.

( _The next night)_

The plan was simple: sneak into the museum through the skylight, pull sly up, and meet Bentley and Murray in the van and hightail it out of there. Of course, there were rat troopers everywhere, helicopters, and search lights. We finally arrived at the Museum in the van, it parked in a dark Alley.

"We all remember the plan, right?"

"Of course, Bentley. This is going to be a cakewalk." I said, climbing up a drainpipe with Sly. We jumped across roofs, eventually climbing up to the museum's roof.

"Be careful Avery. Don't want to be caught."

"I've never gotten caught. I'm worried about you and Carmelita."

"She's busy tonight. What about Liam?"

"He's occupied at the moment. Let's just get this job over with." I told him, walking behind a rat trooper and knocking him out cold. I took his key, and unlocked the skylight.

"I'm surprised your not rusty after all this time, Avery."

"I'm surprised that you are. Here." I tied the rope around his waist, and waited for Bentley to disarm the laser field.

"Hope we don't get caught waiting for him" I sighed.

"So, Avery."

"Hmm?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"You going to go back in time?"

"With you guys? Sure, why not. I mean, I'm a thief again. and it's great."

"You missed thieving?"

"All the time! Well, after I got my memories back."

 _ **If you two are done, the laser field is down.**_ Bentley said in our earpieces. I lowered Sly down, he snatching the dagger.

"Did you really think you would get away with it ringtail?" Carmalita asked.

"Carmelita! Funny meeting you here."

"You no good lying thief! I'm going to out you back where you belong."

"I gotta take a rain check." He said, I pulling him up.

"I'll call you!" He yelled, peeking into the room.

"Cooper!" She yelled, shooting her shock pistol at him.

"Let's go." I said. He nodded, grabbing me by the waist and using his cane to ride the flag ropes to the van. We jumped inside, I being in the back with Bentley.

"Give me the dagger Sly." Bentley said, putting it in the machine.

"Step on it!" I yelled, Murray hitting the gas. As we were about to hit a barrier, we dissapeared into time.


	3. Feudal Japan

( _Feudal Japan_ )

I stretched, sitting at the table in our new safehouse. It was in a cave, and not the fanciest place. But I gotten used to it, there being several rooms with blankets as doors.

"So, everyone up to speed on the situation?"

"Nope." I said.

"Well besides Avery." Bentley said, not amused by me. I missed messing with him.

"Well I'll go over it again. Riochi is stuck in the prison, and I need Sly and Avery to take recon photos so I can figure out a way to get inside."

"Sounds Like a plan. Let's go, ringtail." I smirked, exiting the cave with Sly. We stuck to the rooftops, wanting to keep a low profile.

"I'll take the left side of the village. Well meet up here in a few minutes." Sly said, I nodding and jumping off to the right. Taking pictures of the prison, the guards, and the sushi house, I realized that this place was run by some sort of tyrant. I wonder who it was. Shrugging it off, I met up with Sly.

 _ **It seems there is no way inside the prison.**_ Bentley said sadly.

"How about the front door?" I asked.

 _ **Avery, you're a genius!**_

"I try. Now, I'm guessing that Sly needs a disguse?"

"A disguse?" Sly asked.

 _ **Exactly. Steal some of the guard's Armor. They won't mind.**_ Bentley said before disconnecting. I looked at Sly, and then said-

"We got an ancestor to break out."

I watched the prison as Sly went to break out Riochi. Well, I was supposed to, but I decided it was better to do some recon on our "gracious" host, El Jefe. He was muttering to himself, and I could catch some things he was saying:

"-I never expected Cooper to have this Avery girl, the boss told me to watch for her." He muttered before jumping off somewhere. How did he know me? Shaking it off, I went back to the safehouse. That's where another Raccoon sat, I assuming it was Riochi.

"You're in my seat." I muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Avery." Sly smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to another room.

"Sly... I gotta tell you something." I sighed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I spied on El Jefe. He said... That the boss told him to watch out for me. How does he know me?"

"I don't know. But it's okay."

"I hope you're right, Sly."

"C'mon, let's go to bed." He said, leading me to my bedroom. As I fell asleep to the sound of crickets, I couldn't help but think I was betraying both Sly and Myself. Who was I, really? A thief, or a insecure little girl?


	4. Dancing hippos

_Sly_

"Avery?" I asked, walking in her room. Bentley sent me to wake her up, since the last time he did it, he got attacked by a pillow. I looked over at her, she was fast asleep. Her short blond hair was in her face, her blankets tangled up.

"Aves." I whispered, shaking her. She shot awake, grabbing my wrist.

"Sly!" She exclaimed.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." I smirked, she growling and rolling back over.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because Bentley didn't feel like getting feathers in his shell."

"Not that- never mind." she sighed, getting up and running a hand through her messy hair. She then pushed me out, changed, and then walked to the main room. I followed her, bents wanting me to go out on a Mission.

"Get Aves to get the gesha outfit" I shrugged.

"Wait a minute. You want Avery to do a mission?" Bentley asked.

"What are you planning, Cooper?" Avery asked.

"You don't wanna go?"

"I do! Jeez. I'll be back. C'mon Murray." Avery said before walking out. Then Bentley sent Riochi to get his sushi house back in business.

"What are you planning?" Bentley asked.

"Oh nothing."

"So nothing is purposefully getting Avery out of the hideout."

"Yup. " I shrugged, going to Avery's room. Her backpack was missing, but besides that, her laptop was closed and on the small table she had. I know I shouldn't have been snooping, but she was hiding something lately. This was my only chance to find out what it was. I opened up the laptop, entered the password ( which was the same the first time I went into it) and thief net popped up. Then I saw what she was hiding: she has been looking for that guy she was with all those years ago.

"Alex."

 _Avery_

This mission turned out to be surprisingly funny. First I disabled the security system around the case, then I opened it up and let Murray in through the roof. But then the wire snapped, and Murray crashed into the outfit. When the smoke cleared, Murray was on the stage in full gesha getup. Then I ran up and began to play music. The guards were so entranced, they totally ignored me. I radioed Bentley.

"Was a dancing hippo part of the plan?" I asked him.

 _ **That was for later.**_

"He was going to dance later?"

 _ **Calm down and head back. I'm pretty sure Murray can get home by himself.**_

"Oh jeez." I sighed and headed back to the hideout. I went to my room, noticing my laptop was unlocked and opened. I swore that I closed it. I shook it off, logging off thiefnet and getting out the Assassin's guide. I put a new entry into my section:

 _Note: Hippos Can Dance._

I laughed to myself a bit before putting it away. I looked over at my laptop, wondering why it was open before. I wanted to push it off, but something inside told me to look into it. I sighed out loud before heading to the main room. Bentley was out with Murray getting fish, and Riochi was out getting poison to put the guards asleep. So that left me and Sly alone. Great.


	5. El Jefe

_Avery_

I followed Sly and the rest of the gang to El Jefe's fortress, the guards already asleep. Sly quickly opened the dragon gates, we running inside the fortress. We stopped when we saw a giant blimp flying above us and near the top of the scaffolding.

"C'mon guys." I said, running to the bridge. Riochi jumped under the bridge to open the next gate, Rat troopers fell everywhere.

"Okay guys. Time to kick some butt." Bentley announced, I smirking and drawing my staff.

"My favorite part of the day." Murray smiled and punched his hand. I took no moment, I just began flinging rat troopers everywhere.

"Keep it up Aves." Sly encouraged, I rolling my eyes. Soon they were all defeated, the gate opening and Riochi joining us.

"Let's go." I nodded, Riochi going first. It was a bad idea, because El Jefe jumped him and took his cane.

"Argh that sneaky cat!" I growled.

"C'mon, Avery. Let's go kick some tiger tail."

"Agreed. We'll get the cane, Riochi." I patted his shoulder, "Just watch those two." I followed Sly to where El Jefe was sitting on a throne.

"So, Cooper. You need your Girlfriend's assistance to defeat me?" He asked smirking.

"I could kick your tail by myself!" I yelled.

"Anyways, what do you think about my statue? A magnificent likeness, eh?"

"Yeah, it looks big enough to hold your overinflated ego." Sly retorted.

"And it's a real pigeon magnet." I smiled, crossing my arms.

"Enough! I hope you can fly like a pigeon, girl. Or you never can catch me!" He yelled, grabbing a rope and climbing up to the scaffolding.

"Man, for a tiger he climbs like a monkey." I commented before following Sly up the rope.

 _Sly_

After the last strike, El Jefe fell and was knocked out. I looked over at Aves, who had her jacket off for the fight. She looked amazing. But that had to wait. I turned to get Riochi's Cane, but rat troopers fell from the blimp and began spraying us. We hung over the side, waiting till they were gone. Then as we jumped up, all that was left was El Jefe and an old sheriff's badge. Avery picked it up, and inspected it.

"Let's go back to the gang." She sighed dejectily, I heading back down. Once we said our goodbyes to Riochi, we headed back to Paris. Once we returned, Avery gave Bentley the Badge, and headed to her room in the safehouse. I knocked on her door, she opening it.

"Sly." She said, tilting her head so her hair framed her face.

"Our next destination is The old west. We're leaving in a few hours."

"Got it." She said, closing the door. I sighed, wanting to tell her something else but I panicked.

"Get it together sly." I told myself, sitting at the table and banging my head on the table.

"Having problems, buddy?" Murray asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Is it Avery?"

"Yup." I answered.

"Did you even try to talk to her?" Bentley asked.

"No." I sighed again, not knowing what to do about Avery.


	6. Back to paris

_Old West_

 _Avery_

"Let me get this straight. You wanna get caught on _purpose?_ " I asked, standing in our hideout. Sly nodded, giving his trademark smirk before jumping out the window.

"Wait! Cooper!" I exclaimed but he was already gone. I sighed, facing Bentley.

"Any reason he's so keen on getting caught?"

"I have no idea. But since Sly will be occupied, we'll be the ones to get him out."

"I rather have him stay in there." I scoffed, sitting beside him at the table.

"Avery, Cut him some slack. He's trying his best to fix the relationship you both have. Remember Bollywood? And the jungle?"

"I do remember that." I admitted.

"Then try to make it work. For Sly."

"Fine. But you still owe me, turtle. " I growled, going to the room that I was assigned. I sat on the dusty bed, coughing and reaching for my laptop. I was thankful that I had thiefnet, or I wouldn't have been able to track Alex. That cheetah was near impossible to find, but through some tricks I learned, he was mine. I smirked before closing the laptop, getting out the Miller's Ruby.

 _Sly_

I entered the cell, Tennessee kid Cooper sitting across from me.

"You must've ticked off ol Toothpick pretty good to get yourself locked in here. What's your name?"

"Sly. Sly Cooper."

"Now Son. I don't take kindly to anyone makin fun of my family name."

"Whoa! I'm not. I can explain-"

"Talk ain't worth spit, boy! Only one way to prove your a Cooper! Bust us outta here!" He demanded.

"I'm on it. Bents?" I radioed Bentley.

 _ **Avery just got back from recon. It seems you have to reach the back wall, which has little support.**_

"Got it. C'mon, Tennessee." I said, knocking the door down with the chain ball I had.

"Woo boy. You know how to wreck stuff. Let's go." Kid smirked before jumping down with me. We slowly made our way to where the dynamite was, and Bentley radioed me.

 _ **Okay, Sly. Now you gotta get Kid to carry the TNT to the back wall, you covering him.**_

"Okay Bentley." I nodded, Tennessee was confused.

"Who you keep talkin' to?" He asked.

"Oh. There's this thing in my ear that let's me talk to my friend. He's telling us that you gotta carry this dynamite to the back wall." I explained.

"Oh I got voices in my head telling me to blow stuff up. Been right so far. Let's go." He said, grabbing the dynamite and carrying it. After dodging fire, gunshots and laserfields, we blew up the wall and escaped. We made it back to the hideout, where Bentley had some bad news.

"What's wrong Bentley?"

"Avery... is gone."


	7. The old west

_Avery_

I walked in the familiar streets of Paris, searching for that elusive cheetah. I couldn't believe that after all these years, I'd find him where it all started: Dimitri's manor.

 _**Flashback**_

 _It had been a month since my parents died at the hands of the klaww gang, and the Assassin's guide had been stolen. I stayed with the Foxes, Carmalita becoming like a sister to me. She was currently a cop; I wanting to go back to thieving. I needed a partner, but who? Then, as I walked the streets of Paris, I ran into him. Literally._

 _"Oof! Watch where you're- going?" I was shocked to see such a handsome feline in front of me. I was... Speechless._

 _"I'm sorry, mademoiselle. I was not looking. " he offered a hand, I took it and he gently helped me up._

 _"I'm Avery Fox. You are?" I asked._

 _"Alex. It's nice to meet you. Aren't you Inspector Fox's sister? What's a Cop doing here?"_

 _"Oh you're mistaken. I'm not a cop. Quite far from it, actually."_

 _"So a thief Like me?"_

 _"Thief is such a crude word, but yes. A thief."_

 _"So we'll work well together. Call me if you ever want to pull a heist, Miss Fox."_

 _At that moment, I knew I was to become a great thief._

 _Sly_

"Don't worry about Avery, Sly. She'll show up. She always does." Bentley reassured me, turning to his computer. I sighed, sitting next to Kid.

"Who's this Avery girl?" He asked.

"Just a really good friend of Sly's." Bentley said, smirking.

"Oh, so she's your lady friend. I see what's goin on." Tennessee nodded.

"Anyway, we need to get your cane back Tennessee. But the only person who knows where it is, is Toothpick." Bentley sighed.

"Why don't you follow Toothpick to his vault, hack it open. Murray then comes and keeps the gate open while Tennessee slips inside." I shrugged.

"That's a great idea!" Bentley said, "and I got the perfect diguse." He rolled off, and came back a minute later in a vest, a long sleeved shirt, and a moustache.

"Really?" I asked, but he only smiled and rolled out of the hideout with Murray and Tennessee, leaving me alone. After an hour of waiting, a red light flashed a few feet away, and there stood Avery.

"Aves!" I exclaimed, scaring her.

"Sly. Don't do that." She said, dusting off her clothes.

"Where were you?"

"Checking if the Miller's Ruby works. And it does." She smiled, showing it to me.

"What else?" I asked, knowing that she was hiding something.

"Nothing else, Sly." She scoffed as the gang entered the hideout, with Tennessee having a gun in hand.

"Yee haw! I got ol blue back!" Tennessee exclaimed, shooting a hanging glass bottle above Avery's head, she ducking under the table.

"What the hell?" She asked, popping up from her hiding spot. I couldn't help but laugh, she wasn't that startled since the contessa.

"Sorry, little lady. I'm a bit trigger happy." Tennessee offered a hand to Avery, but she didn't take it.

"I'm Tennessee Kid Cooper, Miss." Kid smiled.

"Avery." She said, standing.

"where were you?" Bentley asked her.

"It's a long story." She sighed, sitting down and explaining everything.


	8. Alex

_Avery._

After I explained why I left, Bentley went to help me track Alex. It turns out that Alex wasn't in the present, he was now working with whoever was behind the ancestors disappearce in the thievius raccoonus.

"Okay, I have a job for Sly and Avery."

"Go ahead, Bents."

"Avery will dress up as a saloon girl and serve the guards drinks so they pass out, allowing sly to sneak in and place my RC car in the vents. That will make sure that I can place a bug in toothpick's office. " He explained.

"No way. I'm not letting Aves go into that with those perverted guards." Sly crossed his arms.

"I'll be fine Cooper." I scoffed, grabbing the costume and walking to my room.

 _ **You in position?**_ Bentley asked through my earpiece, I standing outside the saloon.

"Of course I am. Wish me luck." I smiled before walking inside the saloon. It smelled like fermented gym socks in there, guards wolf-whistling at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, heading to the bar. I quickly made drinks, passing them around.

"C'mon, little lady. Dance for me." One guard said, grabbing my dress. I growled and pulled away, walking off. But he grabbed my arm, pulling me to him.

"You shy?" Another guard asked.

"Let her go." An oh so familiar voice ordered. I turned to see Alex, the one person I was looking for. The guard let me go, I rubbing my arm. Apparently he didn't Recognize me in this attire.

"I'm sorry about these men, miss. I was hoping they could restrain themselves." he sighed, leading me to the casino in the back.

"It's quite alright, Mister-" I began, even changing my voice a bit.

"Alex. You are?"

"Pearl."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Pearl." He took my hand and kissed it.

"If you excuse me, I must get back to work. It's my first day." I said, walking back to the bar. Most of the guards were asleep, and as long as Alex was here, I couldn't keep up the charade. I quickly grabbed the train schedule from Wildman's pocket.

"Sly. It's mostly clear. A complication came up, so you're gonna have to stay off the floor." I told him through the earpiece, walking out the door and to the safehouse.

 _ **Thanks Aves. I see your complication. Want me to take care of it?**_

"No. We'll wait." I sighed, about to go to the safehouse when I heard Toothpick mumbling to himself. It was difficult, but I managed to climb up a shed to spy on him from above.

"Toothpick." Alex announced his presence, the armadillo turning around.

"Oh. You must be the new guy he sent. Welcome aboard, and whatnot. It's a good thing you're here."

"What do you mean?" Alex crossed his arms.

"It's the blasted Cooper gang! They have this Girl. What's her name? Oh yeah, Avery!"

"Is she causing too much of an issue?"

"Yeah! She even stole the train schedule from my right hand man in the saloon!"

"I see what you mean. You want her captured, or killed?"

"I don't care! I want her gone!"

"I think I can handle it." Alex smirked, looking right at where I was hiding a minute ago.


	9. Same old Carmelita

_Avery_

At first I thought Alex coming to the past was the worse thing. But that was until I was out on a mission with Tennessee and I saw her.

"Carmalita." I growled.

"You know that little lady?" He asked

"Yup. Let's go save her." I sighed as she was pushed into a stagecoach. I stood, Tennessee and I running to a set of rails.

"We gotta open up that bridge gate or they'll crash. Any ideas?" I asked. Without any words, Tennessee jumped on the rails and slid away, shooting at the mechanism.

"Well what do you need me for?" I asked, joining him. Thank goodness Sly taught me the rail slide. I directed kid's shots, and eventually kid jumped on the coach and grabbed carmalita just in time for the stagecoach to fall in the ravine. I sighed (somewhat) in relief. Tennessee setting Carmalita down near where I was.

"Hey Carm." I greeted.

"Avery?! So you're a double crossing liar too, eh? I knew it!"

"Whoah! In all fairness, I-"

"Carmelita! I'm glad your okay." Sly said, we all turning to him.

"Cooper!" She yelled.

"Many thanks, Inspector Fox." Toothpick said, coming out of nowhere and pointed his gun on the gang. Then Alex and more guards appeared, taking the gang away.

"As much as I like seeing Sly in a cell. No one kidnaps inspector carmalita fox and gets away with it!" Carmalita yelled, walking off with Tennessee in tow. Alex looked over at me before he left, his expression was... Sad? Impossible. Not the Alex I knew.

 _Carmalita_

I looked over at Avery, who was on the boat beside me.

"You mind explaining everything?" I asked her, I still was a bit upset over the fact that she lied to me like Sly did.

"Long or short version?" She asked in return, sitting crosslegged while Tennessee drove.

"We got awhile." I crossed my arms.

"Fine. Just to clear, I had amnesia for like, forever. Up until like a month ago. Liam told me that you had a new partner named Cooper. Somehow all of it came back." She shrugged as we reached the prison, she getting up and jumping off.

"After you." She said to Tennessee, He tipping his hat and running up to the prision door. Avery hacked into the door, and it opened up instantly.

"When did you learn how to hack into things?" I asked her.

"There's alot you don't know about me, dear sister. But we got company." She smiled, drawing her staff and attacking the guards. I rolled my eyes, shooting at the guards Avery missed. Soon Sly and the others ran out, Murray worried about the van.

"I'm curious about how you got here in the first place." Bentley said to me as we entered the hideout.

"All I want is to wring that ringtail's neck!" I yelled, Sly hiding behind Murray.

"Calm down, Carm." Avery sighed, leaning against the wall.

"You're right. I guess I could tell you how I got here." I sighed, beginning to tell them everything.


	10. Not so weak now

_(This is rwritten a bit, so it sounds/ flows better.)_

 _Avery_

I looked over at Bentley, who just finished discussing the plan on getting the three keys to unlock the train tracks controls or something. We just had to divert the train so we can get on it. Sly had to do the deadly race, Murray had to fight a bunch of bulls, and Carmelita would have to play a shooting game and beat a guy's score. That left me, Bentley, and Tennessee alone in the safehouse for a few hours. I wasn't going to wait that long, so I decided to go to the ravine where carmalita almost fell to her death. Of course I was a little ways from the edge, not planning on falling. Of course Kid joined me.

"Mind if I join ya, Miss Miller?"

"Just call me Avery. And go ahead." I shrugged, not minding his company.

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind? Cuz no one comes out this way to watch the dust settle." Tennessee said, I looking at him.

"Alot of things, Kid. I got three guys and none of em are right for me."

"Well, why aren't they right for ya?"

"One's obessed with my sister, another one betrayed me, and the last one is a cop, and I'm a thief."

"Wow. Sounds complicated. Which one of them do you love?"

"Love?" I asked.

"That's important, right?"

"I guess, but- I can't love all of them."

"You gotta love at least one of em."

"You're right."

"Course I am. Pearl Miller said that too ya know."

"Pearl?!"

"Oh, she's this one purty girl that came through. Man, her tounge was faster than a rattlesnake's strike. Kinda like you around Sly."

"I wonder why."

"I do too." He said as I sighed out loud, staring at the water below us.

"But you gotta decide. I know at least one of em likes you as much as you do them."

"Yeah. Thanks Tennessee."

"No problem. Miss- I mean, Avery."

 _Operation: Gold Digger_

"Alright, Gang. Here's the plan. Murray will Free the van from the magnetic locks. After he does that, he'll drive beside the train and pick us up as we complete our tasks. Carmelita and I will make our way through the lower cars so I can hack into the whistles. Something tells me that It'll come in handy. Next up is Tennessee. He'll go throughout the cars to pick up his gold. While he does that, Sly and Avery will be on top of the train making their way to the front. Sly and Avery will defeat Toothpick and stop the train, this getting the gold back." Bentley finished, we all nodding and grabbing our gear. Then we followed Bentley to the train, where it took off as soon as we got on.

"Let's go, ringtail." I smiled at him, climbing up to the top. He was right behind me, we both walking across to the front.

"This reminds me of the iron horse job." Sly commented.

"Except it's not as cold up here." I shrugged and continued across the train, eventually making it to the front. I watched as Toothpick stole Tennessee's cane/gun, taking off.

"Let's get him." I said to Sly, who jumped down. As I was about to join him, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Alex smirking.

"Let me go." I said firmly.

"You're not going anywhere." He said before I elbowed him with the arm he grabbed. He let go, stumbling back. That cocky smirk grew even wider.

"Well well. _Miss Pearl_ knows how to fight."

"I tthought you were too stupid to see through my disguise." I smirked back, clutching my fists. He growled, running towards me and swinging. Of course I dodged it easily, ending up behind him. I gave him a good wack with my staff, he falling to his knees.

"You were never good at self control." I taunted, he jumping up to attack me again. This time I ducked, he missing me as I kicked him in the gut. Then I noticed the van drive by and Sly jumping on. I guess he assumed i was already in it, because they took off.

"This is my stop." I said as I looked at my watch with the Miller's Ruby in it.

"Paris France. Present day." Then a familar feeling washed over me, the red light blinding me and the people around me.


	11. Who to chose?

_(This one's rewritten too)_

 _Avery_

I pushed open the door to my apartment, the movement kicking up dust. It's been awhile since I've been here, after the whole kaine island thing, I was living with Liam. And before that, I lived in the hideout with Sly and the others. But after Clock-la, I ran from the gang and began to live here. I blew off a picture frame, the picture being one of me and Carmalita in front of interpol headquarters. That was after I was caught by her and forced to become an agent. I learned to like it, after I realized that Liam was my partner. I picked up another picture, that one of Liam and I. I sighed softly, putting down the picture and trying to forget about him. Sure, Liam had a special place in my heart, but he could never fill the hole Sly left behind when he left me at kaine island with Liam. I looked at the interpol badge, and then at the calling card with the Cooper gang's logo. I hated decisions.

 _Sly_

First Carmalita stormed off, Now Avery was completely AWOL. I sighed, taking pictures for Bentley. I even took pictures of the operation that some bear was running. I was on some rope above him, getting some shots of him.

"No way that guy dug up that bling around here." I said into my earpiece, Bentley agreeing.

 _ **You're right. Even his technology is too advanced. Try to listen on what he's saying.**_ Bentley responded before disconnecting. I got a little closer, listening to his rambling.

"Aw, man. That girl is giving me so much trouble. That Alex guy better get her out on the double. " he growled, stomping around.

 _ **Is he talking about... Avery?**_ Bentley asked.

"No idea. But we gotta find her, quick." I said.

"The boss wants that Miller girl so bad he can take her." He scoffed, walking off. I sighed, going back to the hideout to give Bentley the pictures and discuss our game plan.

"Okay Sly. It seems this operation is run by some Street thug, Grizz. He used to be an artist put in the spotlight. But soon people realized that his art stunk, and now he's a thug again. But what is he doing here?"

"I have no idea. But I guess I'll take a look at his operation. "

"Good idea, Sly." Bentley nodded. I wanted nothing but to find Avery, and set things right. I ran out the hideout to the holographic marker, and crawled inside the arena. I snuck past most of the guards, and made it to where the grizz had a prehistoric raccoon trapped.

 _ **Sly! That's a prehistoric raccoon! I think he might be-**_

"My ancestor?" I asked.

 _ **It's a distinct possibility! You need to get that tiger skin from the grizz's room. The key is in his pocket.**_

"Time for some real art. The art of pickpocketing. " I smirked. I climbed up and around to where the grizz was painting the Raccoon. Alex was there too, talking to the grizz. I snuck up behind the grizz, and stole the key. From there it was easy. Except for the part where I found Avery. She was behind a rock, listening in on a guard's conversation.

"Hey, Aves." I whispered, startling her a bit.

"Sly?! How did you get here?"

"Long story. How'd you find us?"

"Um, I reversed the tracking device in my earpiece. Now the tracking is two ways."

"Impressive. Who taught you that?"

"An old friend of mine."

"Alex?"

"Why do you assume it was Alex?"

"Who else?" I shrugged.

"Actually, it was Jake Rider. We did a few heists together." She shrugged nonchalantly.

 _ **Avery! I've been trying to call you for hours! Where have you been?**_ I heard Bentley through Avery's now turned on ear piece.

"Whoah there, turtle. Calm down. Now fill me in on the situation."

So he did, I waiting for him to finish. Once he did, Avery looked over at me.

"Come on, we got another aancestor to save."

She nodded, following me to where my prehistoric ancestor was trapped.


	12. Nothing

_Avery_

'Bob' took a liking to me right away, especially my staff. I sighed as I pulled it from him and putting it away.

"Aves." Sly said behind me, I turning and looking at him.

"Yes?" I asked as I sat in the chair backwards.

"Bentley doesn't have a job for you yet."

"That's lame." I sighed, getting up and walking to the room that was mine. I pushed aside the blanket covering the doorway and sat on the sleeping mat and sleeping bag I had as a bed. I opened the Assassin's guide to the beginning, the very first entry was Jasmine Miller. Weird. I guess I didn't have a prehistoric ancestor. I then turned the pages to Pearl Miller's section on disguise and the technique on how to use your charms to pick pocket a man. Apparently she used this move on Tennessee, but when he wasn't going to go down without a fight, they ended up dating for a few months before she left and came back after he pulled the greatest heist in the West. Right after we left.

"Knock knock." Came sly's voice, he walking past the blanket. I closed the book, looking up at him.

"Hey. What's up?"

"After Murray comes back with bob, he needs you to do a job."

"Okay. What is it?"

"He said that you have to go into some caves to track down the grizz so you can tag him."

"Like the contessa?" I asked. I had to tag her when she captured Sly, back when we were on our first adventure.

"Yeah. But this time he's probably going to be moving alot."

"That's helpful." I Said, standing. I grabbed my bag and staff, placing it in the holster on my leg. I then put the earpiece that allowed Bentley to talk to me, and the binocucom to tell me where these caves were. I headed into the main room.

"Okay Avery. Murray is currently out with Bob getting the sprocket for the van. Now you have to tag the grizz so we can track him better. These darts are just like the ones you used on the contessa back in Prague."

"Let's not bring her up anymore." I shuttered, grabbing the mini crossbow and heading outside. I pulled up my hood, and looked through the binocucom. There was a little white cat marker across the village, so I put away the binocucom and slowly made my way over there. But a familar voice caught my attention. Make that two familar voices. I jumped up a pole and spire jumped on the top so I was perched over a strange scene. Carmelita was talking to Alex.

"Look, if you want my sister back, you're going to help me."

"Is that so? How can I help you, Miss Fox?"

"Give me the codes to the Grizz's operation, and I will look better than Avery. Sly will come back to me, Avery feeling so hurt that she falls back into your arms."

"That's cold."

"You ditching my sister for her family treasure is cold too, mister. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Very well." He said, they shaking hands.

 _ **Earth to Avery.**_ Bentley's voice asked in my earpiece. I didn't answer, I only watched as Alex handed over the codes and Carmelita strutting off. They were both horrible, and I just took off to hide. I couldn't face the team, because everytime I saw Alex, my feelings lock up and I couldn't function. I turned off my earpiece, ashamed of what I've become. I was no thief, nor Assassin. I wasn't even a Miller. I was...

Nothing.


End file.
